


lights will guide you home

by erik_lehnsherr



Category: Dissidia, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, this took two days, way too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erik_lehnsherr/pseuds/erik_lehnsherr
Summary: Because the end is never really the end.





	lights will guide you home

They came in a dream, at first. Memories of a beautiful land, with sprawling meadows and towering mountains - very different from the wasteland Golbez found himself in. First, it was just dreams of landscapes, but then he started seeing people. Cecil was there, with a blonde woman with gentle eyes, and a boy who was the perfect mix between them.  They warmed his heart, but none so like the other person he saw - a gorgeous woman with brilliant, long hair and eyes that burned like flames. He saw her most in these dreams, pulling him along with her in the meadows, holding him close during hushed nights when it was just the two of them, giving her mind, body, and soul to him without a second thought. Those dreams make his heart ache instead of warm.  
  
Then, the dreams started leaving their dark prison, plaguing him while he stood awake. Flashbacks of promises he made, of conversations with his loved ones, of moments he wished would happen. At first, they only made him pause in whatever he was doing, although he was able to push himself past them. But then, the dreams made way to memories. Names were connected with faces - Rosa, Ceodore, Maria.  
  
Maria.  
  
His wife, Maria. Maria, who appeared in the crystal chamber one day, panicked and speaking a foreign language. Maria, who damn near killed him in that chamber because he strayed too close. Maria, who eventually warmed up to them, took to their language, then took to Golbez' bed. Maria, whom he pledged his life to, who now carries his child.  
  
That returned to him, and he froze in the middle of a battle with Cecil and a few of his comrades. He knew that Kuja was speaking, but didn't know what he - she, he tried to remind himself - was saying. Cecil tried going to him, but then the overenthusiastic youth Tidus landed a solid hit on Golbez, knocking him out cold. Better that than be awake with the knowledge he just recovered.  
  
When he did wake, it was slowly and painfully. His armor was gone, and for a moment his mind supplied that Kefka might have run off with it again. Then, he realized he wasn't even with the other Warriors of Chaos. Instead, he sees Cecil sitting beside him, and one of his arms tied to the bed frame. When he moved, Cecil reacted, his eyes shooting open. He relaxed when he saw it was just Golbez, and he smiled, "Theo- Golbez."  
  
Golbez asked quietly, "What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You're at our base, after Tidus knocked you out. You froze right in the middle of a battle. What happened?"  
  
What did happen? Golbez was remembering something... oh right. He remembered. Bluntly, he spoke, "I remembered my life before this hell. I remember it all, Cecil."  
  
"Your life... before?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes. I need to return to our world."  
  
Finally, Cecil released him and brought him to the goddess of light, Cosmos. She sat on her throne, with the Warrior of Light and Firion beside her. None of the other Warriors were around, no doubt not interested in what Cecil's turncoat brother had to say. It wasn't like he was an active threat, throwing nearly every battle he's had with the group. The goddess looked at him, and he looked back at her, undaunted. She then spoke, her voice softer than Chaos by a mile, "You wish to go home."  
  
Cecil glanced at Golbez, and Golbez knew he wouldn't go yet. Cecil had a limitless sense of duty, and he would see this thing through to the end. Much unlike Golbez, per usual. He wondered what his brother thought as he nodded, wondered if Cecil thought him a coward, when it was furthest from the truth. He needed to return home before he died for good in this endless war, and left Maria and their child alone.  
  
It was as if Cosmos knew his decision before he made it, because she merely smiled, and replied, "You have made a good choice, Theodore. Although, I must warn you now - once you leave, you will not remember anything that happened. To you, nothing would be out of the ordinary."  
  
He and Cecil exchanged a look as his blood ran cold. He wouldn't remember what happened. How would life feel ordinary without Cecil around? Just as he thought of backing out, Cecil said, "Go, Theodore. Go home to everyone. Please." The pleading in his eyes is what really pushes Golbez to his decision. Cosmos waves her hand, and then everything goes black.

* * *

Theodore wakes up in his bed, cocooned in the blankets, a weight beside him. Groggily, he sits up, one hand against his head as he tries to sooth the headache he seems to have developed. That weight beside him shifts, and asks him, "Theo?" Oh, right. Maria. He accidentally woke her.  
  
He replies with a yawn, "Go back to sleep, Maria. I just got a really bad headache." But, of course, Maria runs on the beat of her own drum, and never listens to him, because instead she sits up and slots her hands on either side of his head. Soothing white magic pulses from her hands to his head, and he almost falls asleep right there. Instead, he manages to lay back down, bringing Maria with him, and her hands leave his head to wrap around him. He lays one arm across her body, the other staying trapped in between them, and they both fall asleep like that.  
  
The next morning, Theodore feels much better. He wakes before Maria, finding that during the night she flipped over and shoved his free arm against his chest painfully, and he feared moving in order to free it would wake his wife up. Honestly, what a terrible predicament. Finally, he slowly moved his trapped arm to rest over Maria's head, and internally sighed with relief as she continued to sleep. With that out of the way, he was able to focus on other things.  
  
Maria's dark hair spread across the space between them, mixing with his own white hair. Once, Maria noticed this and couldn't stop laughing, almost falling off the bed. At some point during the night, their fingers linked and rested over her slightly swollen stomach. Seeing this, his train of thought completely derailed. He was going to be a father. Of course, he's known for three months now, but the thought keeps returning fresh in his mind. Was this how Cecil felt when Rosa was pregnant?  
  
Wait. Cecil...  
  
That thought makes Theodore sit up cautiously, successfully not waking up Maria, then quietly leaving their room. He looked out the front window, gazing out at the field of grass they decided to build their home on. Maria was enchanted by the never ending fields outside Baron, and Theodore didn't totally mind a peaceful existence in such a beautiful place. But now, looking out at the scene makes his chest feel tight for some reason. Why?  
  
"Theo?"  
  
The voice makes him jump some, and he turns to see Maria, her hair a matted mess of bed head, and a blanket wrapped around her to protect her from the chill seeping through every crevice. He walks over, taking the edges of the blanket from her hands and adjusting it, "You shouldn't be out of bed yet. It's too early."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes over his obvious over-protectiveness, "I'm not going to die because I woke up a little early. Question is, why are you up? Do you still have a headache?"  
  
He thought about his answer as she pulled him back into their room and onto their bed, then he spoke as she laid her head on his shoulder, "I had a strange dream last night. I can't remember most of it, but Cecil was there. It was... strange."  
  
"I'd say so," Maria replied. "Can you remember anything else, or do you just miss Cecil?"  
  
His mind strived for where Cecil was when Maria gently reminded, "He is, after all, going to be in the Underworld for awhile for that diplomatic mission."  
  
The Underworld. Diplomatic mission. None of that is connecting quite right in Theodore's head, but he just nods, and accepts the kiss she gives him. She pulls back and runs one hand through his hair, "You worry too much. Just relax."  
  
And, for what feels like the first time in a long time, he does relax.

* * *

A few nights later, after a long day helping Rosa around the castle (because imagine this, that's his job. He's a royal advisor; he can hardly believe it himself), he and Maria turn in for the night. She tells him of how much she hates stitching, and shows him her bandaged fingers, which he kisses while she laughs at him. After that, they share a few more kisses, then Maria declares she's tired and decides to use him as her pillow - not that he minds.  
  
He falls asleep after her, but his mind drifts into a realm he doesn't recognize. He feels as if he's awake, but also seems to know he isn't. The world around him is empty, with shifting red and black colors, as he floats aimlessly.  
  
Theodore calls out, his voice sounding strange,  _Is anyone there?  
  
I am._  
  
Honestly, he wasn't expecting an answer. The mage looks around, and his eyes finally settle on a vaguely human shaped.... something. It wore a long flowing cloak, and seemed to have long hair. What was off putting about them was the lack of a face. Yep, this was going to be a strange dream.  
  
 _Who are you?_  he asks, pausing between words at the way the way the world warps around his voice. The figure moves, then answers in a feminine voice,  _I am nobody anymore._  
  
 _So I should call you Nobody Girl?_  Theodore returns, watching as she drifts around him.  
  
She replies,  _You shouldn't be here. You must leave before it is too late._  Then, like he just surfaced from ice cold water, Theodore wakes up.  
  
He shoots up, breathing heavily and scaring poor Maria, who immediately reaches for the dagger she keeps beside their bed. When she realized nobody was trying to murder them in their sleep, she looked towards Theodore, who was shaking. She cautiously touches his shoulder, and yanks her hand back when he suddenly turns his head towards her. Finally, she wrapped her arms around him, and whispering soothing nonsense to him like he was a child. He felt a flurry of emotions - confusion over the dream, pride because Maria will be a great mother, but shame most of all for being in this position. Yea, its's mostly shame.  
  
After minutes, Maria asks him quietly, "Nightmare?" It was easier to nod than tell her what he saw and felt, and she tightens her arms some, providing a welcome anchor to this reality. She then lowers them back down, continuing to sooth him until she falls back to sleep. However, Theodore doesn't (cannot) sleep, so he stays awake and stares at the ceiling.

* * *

The next time he gets that dream, he's in the royal library, his selection of books spanning from quack theories of other worlds to parenting books he nervously reads despite Maria assuring him that he'll be a natural. After a month of barely any sleep, he ends up falling asleep with his face buried in a book. He sees that world again, his blood running cold as he looks for the Nobody Girl. At first, he doesn't see her, but he does hear her:  
  
 _Why are you here again? I don't understand._  
  
She comes up from behind him, nearly scaring him to death (can he even die in this dream?). Nobody Girl continues to speak,  _You shouldn't be here, in this world in between life and death. Why are you here?_  
  
Between life and death? What does that for him? Last time he checked, he was in good health. Finally he answers,  _I don't know what it means.  
  
You cannot keep coming here. One day, you'll arrive, and you'll stay. Forever. Be stuck here, just like I am. Unable to reach out to anyone, slowly going mad in this place, losing your identity._ She seemed to stare right at him with her eyeless face,  _Your face._  
  
Right, so this place was bad news. Theodore didn't want to stay here any longer, and as an unknown force pushed him out, he caught a glimpse of something in the swirling clouds of red and black: Cecil.  
  
Once again he woke up heaving for breath and shaking, sweat coating his forehead and soaking his hair. He looked around, noting he was alone in the library, and he pushed the book he was reading aside before it got wet from the sweat dripping from his face. The Nobody Girl's warning still rang inside his head -  _You will be stuck here forever, just like me._

* * *

Theodore was careful to keep Maria none the wiser of his nightmares, hiding his fear behind smiles. He knew she wasn't totally convinced, but unlike a few months before, she didn't pursue it, her mind on more important things than her husband acting odd. The pregnancy was progressing normally, thank goodness, because Theodore wasn't sure if he could handle anything else like that at the moment. Or, really, ever, because something happening to Maria or the baby was a worst nightmare than the one that has plagued him.  
  
Right now, he just wished Cecil was here. Perhaps his brother could explain the strange visions off as a trick of Theodore's stressed mind. He tried it himself many times, but couldn't quite believe it. There was something more, and he wondered if it had something to do with Cecil's absence.  
  
For now, Theodore tried to live life as normally as possible. He would wake up beside Maria, go the castle for whatever mayhem and shenanigans were going on there, then return home to relax in the warmth of the home he and Maria built for themselves, peace radiating from every surface. For awhile, he was able to lose himself in this schedule, the dreams no longer bothering his sleep, but it seems he spoke too soon.  
  
He was at the castle again, waiting as Rosa personally checked up on Maria. Exhaustion nipped at Theodore's mind, and he surrendered to the pull of sleep. Immediately, black led into the swirling clouds of the nightmare realm, and the Nobody Girl was waiting for him this time.  
  
She sighed almost dramatically,  _You're tempting fate. Do you really wish to be stuck here forever? Is your life that awful?_  
  
He bit back, anger rising in his chest,  _My life is fantastic, thank you, and I'm not coming here by my own free will! Now, tell me how to stay away from this hell for good!_  
  
Nobody Girl seems almost surprised, then she waves her hand, revealing a scene hiding underneath the smoke. Theodore approached, and watched it with growing horror: it was Cecil and another man Theodore couldn't place a name to. Cecil was holding the man, his white armor stained with blood, and he seems to screaming the man's name. A shadow approaches, and Cecil turns at the last moment. Theodore doesn't see what happens because the smoke overtakes it, and he grasps at it, desperate to see more. He then looks up at the Nobody Girl, and she slots her hands against either side of his face - her hands are so cold that Theodore tries to jerk away. She then says, the scene beginning to fade,  _You can save them all, end the cycle of death, and bring peace to all the worlds. You can do it, Theodore. All you need to do is remember._  The darkness then withdraws, and Theodore falls out of his chair with a undignified yelp.  
  
Ceodore happened to be walking by when it happened, the poor boy jumping almost to the ceiling, and after he calms himself, he asks, "Uncle Theo?" Of course, because Theodore's life isn't difficult enough already, his yelp was heard by Rosa and Maria, the latter swinging the door open, a ruler in hand, "What's going on?"  
  
Maria is behind her, and she helps Theodore up off the floor. He let's out a shaky breath, then says, "I'm fine. Ceodore just startled me." The boy sputtered out arguments of his innocence, but was silenced by one look from his mother. Rosa then said, "Ceodore, dear, can you go get Maria something to eat? Maria, care to-"  
  
"No," Maria interrupted. "I want to be right next to Theodore." Sensing tension, Ceodore wisely retreated to obey his mother, and Rosa dragged Theodore into the infirmary, forcing him to sit down. Maria sat down in a chair next to him, and she asked him firmly, "Theo, you've been acting strange for awhile now. What is going on?"  
  
He hesitated, and finally said, hoping it didn't sound insane, "I've been having strange dreams of another world, and a girl with no face, and now I think that I'm starting to remember that I was part of a massive fight, which Cecil is also a part of, and he's still trapped in that fight?" Judging by the looks he was getting, they didn't believe him.  
  
Rosa placed a hand against his forehead and questioned, "When is the last time you got a full night's sleep? You look awful." Maria looked more concerned than Theodore wanted her to be as Rosa continued, "You're too stressed, Theodore. You need to just calm down; in fact, you have the next few days off. Get some sleep, eat good meals, and come back when you aren't hallucinating.  
  
Hallucinating. If only it was that simple. When Rosa tells them to go home, Theodore can tell Maria is upset. She just waits until they get home to burst into tears. Theodore is extremely under-qualified with dealing with Maria when she's crying, mainly because she rarely ever cries, so he wraps her in a gentle hug and soothes, "Maria, I'll be fine. Like Rosa said, I'm just a little stressed."  
  
Maria sobbed, clutching at his shirt, "I feel like its my fault! I noticed something was wrong, but I didn't say anything because I was so self absorbed! I'm sorry!"  
  
Theodore vaguely remembers Cecil warning him about these random breakdowns back when Maria first announced her pregnancy, although he can't remember what his brother said to do about it. Improvising, he assures, "It isn't your fault, Maria. I've been stressing myself out for no reason, because you know what? We're both going to be great parents. I know this, and I promise to stop making myself think I won't be a good father if you promise to stop crying."  
  
She sniffed, and said, "About time you realized that." That startled a laugh out of Theodore, and along with him, Maria laughed. He felt weeks of pent up stress melt away as he hugged his wife a little tighter. The void world be damned - Theodore is firmly rooted in the present.  
  
If only that stayed true.

* * *

This night, the void didn't come to Theodore, rather, a wasteland. He stood in it, clad in his heavy armor, and he watched several scenes of people he didn't recognize fight. He saw Cecil, locking swords with a dark skinned, grinning man, and then fighting others. Fighting him. What were these visions?  
  
The Nobody Girl stood behind him and said, her voice echoing,  _You're seeing the never-ending war. For hundreds of years, it has raged, none of the contestants allowed to leave. Save them, Theodore. Save them._  
  
Theodore came awake to yelling, and he nearly yelled himself when he saw the flames spread across the bed and quickly doused them with water. He tried to catch his breath, and turned to Maria. Ice ran down his spine when he saw her - halfway off the bed, her arm curled protectively around her stomach, and fear in her eyes. Fear of Theodore.  
  
Dammit, this had to stop.  
  
The rest of that night, Theodore separated himself from Maria for her safety - instead he slept on the small couch that they had in their main room. It was much too small for his massive frame, but it was a better choice to allowing out of control magic near his family. His out of control magic.  He didn't get anymore sleep that night, the sight of Maria's fear imprinted in his mind every time he closed his eyes. That morning, he made breakfast for Maria, although she hadn't come out of their room, and left before she did. He needed to speak to Rosa again.  
  
On the trek to Baron Castle, Theodore could swear he saw the Nobody Girl in the shadows of the world, staring at him with that blank face of hers. It only motivated him to walk faster. Thankfully, Rosa had time for him, and he unloaded all the troubles of his soul. Once again, she did not believe him. He pleaded, "Rosa, if I'm going mad, just tell me. Tell me before I hurt someone." Hurt Maria, is what he should have said, but he couldn't get the words out. Rosa rested her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, then lifted it, going to the medicine cabinet. She pulled out a small vial, and directed him, "This is a very strong sleeping potion. Put a few drops of it in water before bed, and drink it, and I guarantee you'll be out cold for the rest of the night. Be careful, though, because it is easy to overdose on this." She handed him the vial, and continued, "Theodore, I know you can overcome whatever is going on with you."  
  
Belief wasn't enough, though this potion might. That night, Theodore took it as directed and settled in on the couch, and almost immediately sank into a deep, dreamless sleep. He wasn't sure how long he was out, because he woke to Maria shaking him awake. Theodore felt better rested than he has in months, and he sat up, reveling in the satisfying pop of his bones as he stretched. Maria sat down next to him, and turned towards him, "Did that potion work?"  
  
With a smile, he replied, "The house isn't on fire, so I consider it a success." He pulled her in for a deep kiss, a laugh bubbling out of his chest from pure happiness. It worked. The dreams of the faceless girl and the other worlds would no longer bother him. Maybe now he can return to life.  
  
Well, it was a nice thought while it lasted.  
  
They were on a walk when it happened. Maria suggested they celebrate by going to their favorite tree, out in the meadow, and Theodore agreed, and hand in hand they walked across the meadow of grass. When Maria stopped for a moment to catch her breath, Theo was still holding onto her hand, bracing her. He looked up and nearly stepped back - the faceless girl was there, next to them, staring at him. He stared back, unaware of whatever Maria was saying, as the Nobody Girl said,  _You can't escape your duty, Theodore, not with drugs, not with magic. You need to save them. Stop the cycle._  
  
He was stunned until there was a solid hand against his chest, shoving him away with an exclamation, "You're burning me!" Horror crept up his spine as he saw Maria nursing a nasty burn on her hand, and Theodore looked down to see the dying embers in his palm. It happened again, and this time-  
  
Theodore tried to get closer to Maria, "Maria, I-" However, he stopped when he saw that look in Maria's face again as she took a step away from him. Unshed tears rested in her eyes as she spoke in a jittery voice, "This was a mistake. I'm sorry." She then turned and walked back to their house, giving Theodore no moment to explain himself. Instead, he was left with his raging thoughts.  
  
He let out a yell of anger, fire sweeping across the grass. Taking a few breathes, he heard behind him,  _Feel better?_  
  
"You  _bitch_ ," Theodore got out, staring at the Nobody Girl with rage in his eyes. "You're ruining my life - why?!"  
  
 _I'm not ruining anything. This is all your doing because you refuse to remember._  
  
"Remember what?! The other world?! Cecil?!  _You_?! Maybe there's a reason I don't want to remember! Leave me be!"  
  
 _This isn't my doing. I am only the messenger._  She spoke with amusement,  _Don't shoot the messenger, Theodore._  Then, she disappeared, leaving Theodore alone in the burning remains around him. That night, he didn't return home, instead staying at the tree he and Maria loved, staring up at the stars. The rage hadn't cooled with the drop in temperature, instead keeping him warm against the elements. Fire rolled in his hand, and he stared at it, clamping it out defiantly. He then got up, and yelled out at the wind, the stars, at whoever would listen, "Show me your visions, then! Make me remember! When I do, you will leave me alone! I'll stop your cycle, and return to my life! Return to my wife and child, who I love so much! I want to be with them, and not be a danger to them both! Do you hear me?! I'll face your nightmares!" With that final declaration, he sat back down on the ground, heaving for breath. He would face this head on, and fight for the peace he deserved.

* * *

He faced those nightmares, sitting through every single one. The war between Chaos and Cosmos, the Warriors of each side, the endless bloodshed - Theodore remembers it all. No wonder he subconsciously fought against it so much. When he wakes up, the sun blazing down on him, he felt... different. Like all the joy he had left was sapped from his body. Theodore sat up, brushing grass and leaves from his hair, and he stared out at the distance, the Baron Castle rising in the distance. Alright, he saw the visions, now he needed to end the cycle. But how?  
  
 _Without the chess pieces, a game cannot continue._  
  
This time, Theodore didn't even jump as the Nobody Girl appeared beside him. Instead, he answered, "You want me to take them all from that world, then?"  
  
 _You can solve this in any way you want. I was just volunteering ideas._  
  
He rubbed a hand across his face and blearily answered, "At this point, I'll take your suggestion, because I'm too tired to think of a way myself. Getting up, Theo looked towards the direction of his home. Maria wouldn't let him in, probably. The Nobody Girl stood beside him, then she spoke,  _Stop the cycle, Theodore. I know you can._  Then, in a hushed whisper, she was gone, and Theodore had his mission.  
   
The mage went to Baron Castle, a few goals in mind - first, some clothes, since the ones he wore were particularly burned and covered in grass. Next, he had to convince Rosa to let him see the Crystal; he believed it held his answers. Finally, he had to think of some way to apologize to Maria. That might be the hardest task of all.  
  
Explaining everything to Rosa was harder than talking to her the first time. He knew she didn't believe him, but she believed his mind would be at ease if she went along with his mad plans, so she let him into the chamber. Bitterly, Theodore started his work, because at least he got in. Better be thought of as insane than fail at this quest.  
  
For the next few weeks, Theodore lost himself in his work, barely taking a moment's rest for anything save sleep. When he slept, he spoke to the Nobody Girl, and he learned more about her - a girl trapped in this Rift, as it was called, forever watching the man she loved from a distance. The Warrior of Light - who knew, right?  
  
When he did leave the Crystal chamber, it was to try and speak to Maria. Everytime he waited for her, and tried to catch a conversation, but she stubbornly ignored him. Rosa, thank goodness for her, kept him updated on how Maria and the baby were doing, keeping his mind at ease for at least that. Still, he wouldn't be able to be with them until he solved this puzzle.  
  
One day, he was linking his own magic with the crystals when the doors to the chamber opened. He expected it to be Rosa or Ceodore, but instead he heard a soft, "Theo." He nearly tripped in his haste to get up, seeing Maria in all of her glory, standing there in front of him. He reached out a hand, but retracted it quickly - no doubt the burns are still fresh on Maria's mind. Magic healed the wounds of the flesh, but can't heal those of the mind. However, his brave Maria didn't look afraid at all as she approached him. She took his hand in hers, and she said with a smile, "Theo, I'm proud that you're confronting your demons." Of course she didn't believe him either, but Theodore couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He edged closer and responded, "I missed you."  
  
Maria looked up at him, her eyes deep with understanding, and she replied, "I missed you too. We both did." For a moment, his mind flailed for the identity of the other person when it clicked. Their child. He laid a shaking hand against her swollen stomach, fear edging in his every move. Consciously, he kept a tight clamp on his magic, making sure nothing would make them go out of control. For a moment, there was nothing, but then he felt it - a movement under his hand. Tears welled in his eyes as the world righted itself, just because of that movement. It was followed by another, then it quieted. At some point, Maria's hand rested on top of his, and she spoke, "You can beat this, Theo. I know you can."  
  
Taking a shaky breath, Theodore pulled his hand away and instead placed it and the other on Maria's face, then he lowered down some so he could kiss her deeply. New emotions burst from this kiss - acceptance, happiness, and a new surge of motivation unlike any that Theodore has felt in his entire life. When they separated, Maria breathed out, "Wow." They both let out breathy laughs as their foreheads rested against each other. Now, Theodore really had a driving force in this fight.

* * *

Maria spent every day with him in that chamber, listening to him ramble about the events in the other world. More than once, he's passed out on her lap, the combined sounds of her heartbeat and their child's soothing him to sleep. When he would wake up, he'd get right back to work.  
  
"This is going nowhere," he muttered to himself, his hand pressed against the crystal. His tired mind needed someone else's input, but nobody believed him. Even Maria thought he had just finally gone mad. The answer, however, came to him as he set to sorting through the memories he forced himself to receive. A man, with multiple weapons, and a soft spot for Cecil. Theodore spoke to him pray few times, but it was enough, because he remembered something that could prove his story.  
  
Today, Rosa and Ceodore joined them, Rosa examining Maria quietly. Ceodore was next to Theodore, watching him work. The mage said, breaking the silence, "I can prove that I'm not insane."  
  
"We don't think you're-" Rosa started, but Theodore cut him off, "Don't lie to me. Now, that proof." He turned to face Maria, and spoke carefully rehearsed words, "You never told me you had a brother." With baited breath, he saw realization shine in her eyes, and confusion mask Rosa's, when Maria questioned, "How do you know that?"  
  
"Because," Theodore returned, "I met him in this other world. Firion. We didn't speak too much, but it was enough for him to tell me about his headstrong sister Maria. I connected the dots when I finally remembered everything."  
  
There was a silence, then Maria said, "You're telling the truth, there's- there's another world." Theodore tried to not grin from his victory as Rosa and Ceodore slowly started to believe him too. Then, he told them everything about what happened - the war, this other world, his nightmares, and the ultimatum handed down to him from the Nobody Girl. By the time he finished, Maria looked close to tears again, Rosa's hands were fisted in the material of her dress, and Ceodore looked ill. Theodore walked over and wrapped an arm around Maria, then said, "I need to save them - I realize that now. But I can't do it alone. I need everyone's help."  
  
After that, things got easier. However, they still weren't any closer to figuring this out. The answer came in another dream of the Rift, when Theodore settled down in an actual bed for the first time in awhile. Rosa ordered him out after he told the truth, saying he needed sleep in a real bed in the infirmary. She gave him permission to lock the door so he wasn't disturbed, and he fell asleep as soon as he laid down.  
  
The Rift didn't look any different this time, neither did the Nobody Girl. However, it all felt different because of Theodore's acceptance. Nobody Girl turned her head like she was glancing at him, and she said,  _You really want to be stuck here, don't you?  
  
I still can't control it. Now, show me what I need to know. How to I save the others?_  
  
His straightforwardness seemed to amuse the Nobody Girl, and she replied,  _The Rift is the space between all the worlds. That's all I know, after my time here. Try and work with that._  She pushed him out of the Rift gently this time, and as he woke, he realized that he still didn't know her name.  
  
He got his answer, though. Rushing into the crystal chamber and scaring Rosa half to death, he spoke in a rush, "The Rift is the space between all the worlds. I can use that to get the others out." Theodore turned, met with blank stares, and he explained, "Think of the worlds as boats on the ocean. All I'd need to do is pull everyone off one boat, and bring them to the other, through the ocean, or the Rift." He turned back to the crystal, and Maria pointed out, "You said that if you kept going back, eventually you'd be trapped in the Rift." Fear edged her voice, and Theodore tried to not break.  
  
The mage replied, "It's a chance I'll have to take. This is the last idea I have."  
  
"Well come up with another one," Maria demanded. "One that doesn't have a chance of you dying!"  
  
Rosa led Ceodore out of the chamber as Theodore approached Maria, taking her hands in his, "Maria, this is the only way I can save everyone. The nightmares won't stop until I do, and really, its my duty. I can't leave the others in that endless cycle." When she didn't look up, he gently raised her head, his eyes locking with her tear filled ones, "I won't get stuck in the Rift, I promise. The Nobody Girl is convinced that I'd get stuck, but I think I have a stronger will to live than she did." When she still didn't look convinced, he continued, "I love you, Maria. I'll always be here with you, and I'll let that lead me home."  
  
After, he spoke more with the Nobody Girl. Magic was what kept pushing him out of the Rift - her magic, actually. She explained that she hasn't faded into the background noise because of the magic that remains in her soul, but she lost more every time she pushed him out of the Rift. That gave him an idea, which he explained as he readied for the journey, "I link up with the Crystal, and let it supply me with enough magic to get through the Rift and return home." Ceodore handed him a staff he could use, and he spoke again, "I don't know how time flows in the Rift, but I will return within three days."  
  
"How?" asked Ceodore. Theodore took a stablizing breath, then he answered, "I just will." With that final answer, he pressed his hand against the crystal, and willed himself to return to the Rift. Immediately, the surroundings faded to black.

* * *

Theodore woke back up in the Rift, magic pulsing around him. Well, it worked. The Nobody Girl was floating beside him,  _You've returned. I can't send you back this time.  
  
The point,_ Theodore replied as he grabbed his staff,  _is that I send myself back. I'm running on crystal power right now. Now, help me find the other world, and we can save everyone._  
  
The Nobody Girl didn't reply at first, then she speaks,  _Come with me. Be cautious, Theodore Harvey. Things will not be so easy. You will use up a large supply of your magic to break through the divide between Rift and world, and then you must pull them through to their own worlds.  
  
Stop questioning me,_ Theodore said, trying to not feel nervous over her scrutiny. He shoved the clouds aside, seeing the world and the state it was in. The Warriors were all sitting in Cosmos' throne room, all in various degrees of injured. Cecil sat with Firion, slowly healing his wounds while talking to him quietly. They were all on the end of their ropes. Pushing his hand through the barrier with little resistance, making the girl, Terra, stand up. She said something to the others that Theodore couldn't hear that made them all stand as well. Finally, he pushed himself the entire way out, and nearly tripped from how weightless he felt.  
  
It must have been a shock to see him - dressed more casually than anyone, even his own brother, have ever seen, his long hair tied back neatly in a ponytail, and a staff clutched in his hand. Cecil squinted, then asked, "Theodore?"  
  
Theodore nodded, hoping they could hear him,  _Sorry it took so long for me to return_.  
  
"Are you dead?" Tidus asked fearfully.   
  
 _No, I'm not. I came here to bring everyone home through the Rift._  This might take some explanation. Quickly, he spoke,  _I got sent back to my own world, but dreams of a place called the Rift, and of everything that happened here, plagued me until I remembered it all. It is my duty to stop this war once and for all, and save everyone._  
  
Thankfully, nobody asked questions, because he added,  _I'm on limited time. If I run out of magical power, I'll end up stuck in the Rift. Forever. Now, take my hand, and let me pull you into the Rift. From there, my friend here - I just call her Nobody Girl - will lead you back to your own worlds._  
  
The Warrior of Light asked, "What of the Warriors of Chaos?"  
  
It was at that moment Nobody Girl surfaced, although it seemed none of the others could see her,  _I already took care of them._ When Theodore was met with blank stares, he said,  _Nobody Girl took care of it. Nothing else to worry about._  Then, one by one, they accepted, allowing Theodore to pull them into the Rift and return to their homes. Firion was one of the last to go, and Theodore said to him,  _Maria is doing fine, by the way._  The other didn't have a chance to respond before Nobody Girl sent him back. That left him, Cecil, the Warrior of Light, and Cosmos.  
  
Cosmos said to her remaining warriors, "Go home, both of you. This war has ended for you." She didn't move from her spot as Theodore urged them into the Rift.  
  
Nobody Girl was waiting, and she stared at the Warrior of Light, not speaking. Finally, she said,  _We must hurry. You're starting to fade._  
  
He looked down and saw his body was indeed starting to fade. Well, that wasn't part of the plan. In a rush, he said,  _Nobody Girl, take the Warrior of Light home. Cecil and I will go alone._  She nodded, and as she left, he stated,  _You never told me your name.  
  
It's Lagan. Lagan Raystar._  
  
Then, she was gone.  
  
Cecil was taking things in strides as he asks,  _You've been here this entire time?  
  
No, _Theodore answered,  _I've been home. With Maria. It's been... a struggle with all these dreams and such. The Rift has barely left me alone._    
  
 _I'm... sorry, Theodore.  
  
It's fine. We'll get home, and everything will return to normal. I can finally live again._  
  
Theodore saw the boundary that separated them from their world, and gladly pushed against it. However, this time, it didn't budge. Fear coursed through his veins as he tried pushing again, but it wouldn't move. He looked at his hands, and saw he was fading faster. Theodore miscalculated - he was out of power.  
  
 _Theodore?!  
  
Cecil... You need to go through. I made a mistake - I can't leave. _He thought of the other side, then of Nobody Girl - would he lose his face as well, being stuck in this realm?  
  
 _You can't stay here, Theodore!  
  
It seems I don't have a choice. Cecil... Tell Maria I love her._ He didn't at all accept his fate, and wished for more time, but...  
  
Then, someone behind him,  _Tell her yourself._  Someone pushed he and Cecil through the barrier, and before he completely exited the Rift, he saw the Nobody Girl, her body already disappearing into the clouds. She used up the last of her power to help him.   
  
"Lagan!"

* * *

Theodore woke up to someone yelling at him, shaking him awake. For a moment, his mind felt sluggish as he sat up, Cecil kneeling over him. His brother was still yelling, but he couldn't tell what was being said. Finally, the haze cleared, and Cecil yelled, "Theodore, get up! Maria needs you!"  
  
He definitely heard that. Scrambling up with some help, he saw Ceodore, the boy looking as panicked as he felt. He explained, "My mom went with Maria back to your house about a day ago, and she just contacted us to tell us that Maria is in labor! Come on, we gotta go!"  
  
Thank goodness their home wasn't too far away from the castle. Theodore stopped at the door, and Cecil spoke softly, "Go, Theodore. She needs you." Steeling himself, he entered the house, and in some way entered the next part of his life.

* * *

Elaine Rose Harvey was born a few hours later. In those hours, Theodore vaguely remembered Maria bruising his hand, and all he had to do was look to see the skin turning a different shade. He also cried when his daughter finally came into the world. Yes, he definitely cried. Now, they were alone, Maria resting after the difficult birth. Theodore held Elaine in his arms, gazing at her. She looked more like him, but in the back of Theodore's mind, he knew Elaine would have her mother's temperament.   
  
Careful to not disturb mother or child, Theodore left the room. He then spoke softly to his child as she slept on, "You don't know how great your timing was, little one. I've been so afraid that I wouldn't be there for you that I was starting to distance myself. I swear, it wasn't my choosing, though, and I promise it will never happen again. You and your mother are my future, and I leave the pain in the past." Elaine started to stir, so he gently rocked her and hushed lowly. When she settled again, he continued, "I will be devoted to you both from now on, and I'll try to keep my feet firmly rooted in this world. I swear that upon my life."  
  
And for the first time in months, Theodore's mind was silent, and the Rift stayed away from him.


End file.
